wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Hand clan
Warlords of Draenor|lore on the alternate timeline version|Shattered Hand clan (alternate)}} Kargath Bladefist |domains = Cleft of Shadow, Hellfire Peninsula |status = Active |affiliation = New Horde ((Azeroth) Fel Horde (Outland) Iron Horde |races = }} The Shattered Hand clan was named for an act of Sacrifice made by Kargath and his fellow orcs, that lead to a successful rebellion and freedom from slavery under the Ogres. Led by Kargath Bladefist, a former arena champion, the Shattered Hand remained on Draenor while the majority of the orcish clans, led by Blackhand, traveled through the Dark Portal into Azeroth. Upon the return of the Bleeding Hollow clan from Azeroth, Kargath volunteered his clan to make war against the humans. When Draenor was destroyed, a part of his clan was stranded along with the Bleeding Hollow and Warsong clans. The Warcraft II manual mentions that a razor-sharp scythe sat in place of Kargath Bladefist's severed left hand, but whether it was an accident or intentional, it now seems customary for clan members to replace a hand with a blade, as most if not all Shattered Hand mobs in World of Warcraft have this. Kargath Bladefist and Watchkeeper Gargolmar (who may or may not be a member) seem to have both hands replaced, so this may be a sign of high rank. Vindicator Maraad told King Varian, that Kargath intentionally severed his bound left hand with a sharp stone, in a bid for freedom, after his master, an ogre arena boss, refused to honor his promise of freedom in exchange for 100 orc lives in the arena. after severing his hand, Kargath then tossed the stone to the ground in front of his fellow clanless orcs, challenging them to reach for the stone and "Take your Vengence" Those who did the same, followed Kargath and bounded weapons to their sacrificed arm, and fought their oppressors the ogres, the orcs were successful in defeating the Ogres in the Arena, as Kargath held aloft the severed head of their former master, the Orcs chanted Kargath's name, and followed him, becoming the Shattered Hand Clan. In Warcraft Adventures According to Clawhand in Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans, the clan's initiation rituals began when young warriors were to have the clan Chieftain cripple their left hand with a hammer when they come of age. The hand is replaced by a weapon suited to the warrior's character.Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans - full gameplay HD By Vlkodlak based on originals by Andrey Molchanov (MAN-biker) In World of Warcraft The Shattered Hand still plays a pivotal part in World of Warcraft. Two factions of the Shattered Hand also exist, one based in Azeroth and loyal to Thrall and the New Horde, while the other is formed by corrupted fel orcs and is based in Outland. The Shattered Hand in the New Horde The members of the Shattered Hand that remained in Azeroth became an integral part of Thrall's New Horde. With the foundation of Durotar, and the Horde capital of Orgrimmar, the Shattered Hand has become the Horde's guild of assassins, training new rogues in the service of their Warchief. However, as with most rogues, the extent of their loyalty is unknown; one member, Zando'zan, states that , but whether this is just a premonition he had of the Warchief's demise or that he or the Shattered Hand in Orgrimmar plans to kill Thrall remains a mystery. However Wrenix the Wretched, Zando'zan's contact, does point out that he's and that his words perhaps should not be taken seriously. Fel Orcs of the Shattered Hand Unbeknown to any until now, Kargath Bladefist was approached by the Pit Lord Magtheridon, the Lord of Outland. He consumed the pit lord's blood and became a fel orc. Now presumably in the service of the current Lord of Outland, Illidan Stormrage (Magtheridon had been deposed sometime after his return), Kargath is the self-declared Warchief of the Fel Horde, ruling from the Shattered Halls in Hellfire Citadel. Much of his clan, now fel orcs as well, are camped along the Path of Glory leading up to Hellfire Citadel from the Dark Portal, as well as in the breaches in the northern and southern ramparts. They also make up the majority of the forces inside the Shattered Halls, including archers, gladiators, and assassins. Ranks and classes Known members fr:Clan Main Brisée Category:Orc clans Shattered Hand